Trilogy of Happiness, Part One : First Meeting
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: "...Hari ini adalah hari pertama kali kita bertemu," Ichigo dan Rukia tak akan pernah melupakan hari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Part one from my trilogy fic! Untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival bulan Desember. Semi canon.


**Eka's Headnote :** Oke, rasanya saya tidak sopan sekali. Pergi tanpa pamit dari fandom Bleach ke fandom Hetalia. Padahal fandom Bleach adalah rumah pertama saya dalam menulis fic di fanfiction. Saya meminta maaf kepada author-author di fandom Bleach karena sudah sekian lama pergi dari fandom Bleach. Maafkan jika selama ini saya membuat anda kesal karena menelantarkan beberapa fic bersambung di fandom Bleach, menghilang tanpa sebab, jarang mampir ke fandom Bleach dan sebagainya. Kali ini, saya kembali menyumbangkan tiga karya saya untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival bulan Desember dengan tema 'Turn Back The Pendulum'.

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : ****Romance (kayaknya... *plak*) dan sedikit angst. **

**Pairing : Ichiruki **

**Warning : OOC, semi canon, sedikit membingungkan,**** (agak)**** abal, dan sebagainya.**

**Word counting : 1955 kata (tidak termasuk A/N)**

* * *

" _Hari ini?" _

"_Kau masih mengingatnya, tidak?"_

"_Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, bukan?"_

"_Ah, janganlah terlalu banyak bertanya. __Lagipula, kita tidak pernah bisa menebak alur kehidupan__!"_

"_Ah, kau ini terlalu bertele-tele__!"_

"_Kau saja yang tidak bisa puitis__!"_

"_Ichigo, __aku menantikan kebahagiaan dalam hari ini."_

"_Tahukah kau hari apa ini?"_

"_Ini kan hari pertama kali kita bertemu, bodoh! Tadi kan sudah kukatakan sebelumnya!" _

"_Kau benar. Tapi__ lebih tepatnya,__ hari ini adalah hari dimana kau telah mengubah hidupku__ dan mengisi kehidupanku...__"

* * *

_

**#**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Trilogy of Happiness, Part One : First Meeting © Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

Malam hari, angin mempermainkan rambut hitam seorang gadis. Hakamanya ikut menari tertiup angin malam.

Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan dinginnya malam yang hampir menusuk tulang.

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menatap punggung pemuda berambut jingga di balik jendela kamarnya. Sudah sekian lama mereka menjalani hari bersama-sama.

Malam ini. Hari ini.

Hari dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Gadis bermata violet itu hanya memandangi wajah pemuda tampan yang tak pernah sekalipun berkata 'tidak' untuk kematian.

Pemuda yang selalu mengacungkan nyawanya di ujung zanpakutounya demi tubuh temannya tetap selamat.

Meskipun darahnya harus menjadi perenggut nyawanya.

Gadis itu selalu mengingat namanya. Hanya satu nama itu.

Dan nama itulah yang diucapkan di bibir merah muda gadis itu.

"Ichigo…"

**.**

Gadis itu masih mengingat dengan baik hari pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang—tidak sengaja— telah ia renggut ke dalam dunia shinigami.

Tak seharusnya dia menarik pemuda itu dalam dunia penuh pertumpahan darah itu. Seharusnya tidak!

Ia masih terlalu muda untuk mengecap kematian.

Masa hidupnya yang kelam akan bertambah gelap.

Rasa sesak dan penyesalan tak berujung menghantuinya setiap kali ia melihat wajah pemuda berambut jingga itu.

Ia memandangi wajah itu, masih jelas dalam bayangannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Meskipun baru pertama kali melihat wajah itu,

Tapi ia seperti mengenal sosok pemuda itu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Dia bukan sosok asing bagi dirinya.

Dan dibenaknya, memori-memori pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda itu mulai bermain.

Mengingat masa-masa itu.

* * *

**#**

"_Jangan lari kau! Dasar pengecut!"_

_Nafasnya tersengal-sengal saat bershunpo mengejar hollow itu._

_Ia harus memburu makhluk laknat itu!_

_Hollow itu—_

"_Ah! Sial! Dia menghilang!"_

_Tapi ia masih bisa merasakan reiatsu hollow itu. Ia pun mempertajam inderanya._

_Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan reiatsu itu berakhir di sebuah rumah._

_Dengan sebuah nama keluarga yang tertera di depan pagar._

_Kurosaki._

'_Hollow itu... jangan-jangan—"_

_Ia bershunpo ke dalam rumah itu. Ia merasakan reiatsu yang begitu kuat—selain hollow yang dikejarnya._

_Reiatsu yang asing._

_**.**_

_Sampailah ia didalam rumah itu. Ia hanya berharap bahwa makhluk terkutuk itu tak akan membunuh manusia didalam rumah itu sampai ia berhasil membunuhnya._

_Jangan sampai keluarga didalam rumah ini terbunuh!_

_Kemudian mata violetnya menatap seorang pemuda__ yang berdiri dihadapannya__. _

_Ia menatap pemuda itu heran._

_Reiatsunya—besar sekali!_

'_Pemuda berambut aneh,' pikirnya. _

_Namun matanya membelalak ketika hollow itu akan menyerang pemuda itu._

"_Awas!"_

_Tak akan ia biarkan nyawa pemuda itu terenggut ditangan hollow sialan itu!_

_Ia melindungi pemuda berambut__ j__ingga itu dengan zanpakutounya._

_Tak peduli berapa banyak darah menetes—demi dia._

_Dan sekarang ia mencium amis darah mengalir ditubuhnya._

_Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya makin melemah. Dan ia mulai jatuh terduduk._

_Pemuda itu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia mendekati tubuh mungilnya._

"_Kau—tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu khawatir. _

"_Kau—bisa melihatku?" tanyanya heran._

"_Tentu saja, bodoh!" jawab pemuda itu. "Memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Tidak ada jalan lain," gumamnya menghiraukan pertanyaan pemuda itu._

"_Kau harus menggantikanku bertarung dengan hollow itu!"_

_Mata coklat hangat milik pemuda itu membelalak. Ekspresi yang cukup wajar—namun tidak untuk sekarang. _

"_Apa maksudmu?" _

"_Jangan banyak protes!" _

_Ia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dan__ mulai mentransferkan kekuatan. Proses yang menyakitkan tubuhnya. Namun demi satu nyawa yang harus diselamatka__n—_

_Dan apa yang ia lakukan memang salah._

_Pemuda itu menyerap seluruh kekuatan shinigaminya. Menguras habis tenaganya._

_Akhirnya proses itu berjalan sempurna seperti tubuh mungilnya yang terjatuh diatas lantai. _

_Kini berdiri dihadapannya sosok baru dalam pakaian hitam khas shinigami._

_Ya, pemuda itu telah menjadi shinigami__ seutuhnya__._

_**#

* * *

**_

Pemuda berambut jingga itu menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar. Ia seperti merasakan sesuatu.

Seperti reiatsu—atau mungkin sejenisnya.

Tapi ini bukan reiatsu hollow. Reiatsu ini sangat familiar.

'_Apakah itu kau, Rukia?' _

Sudah lama sekali ia tak bersua dengan gadis mungil itu. Gadis bermata violet yang telah memberikannya kekuatan shinigami.

Gadis yang telah membuatnya berarti bagi orang lain. Dengan kekuatan shinigami, ia bisa melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Gadis yang telah rela menyerahkan semua kekuatannya shinigaminya—bahkan rela dianggap terdakwa— untuk dirinya.

Gadis yang telah mengubah… garis kehidupannya.

Sepertinya Tuhan memang berniat mengubah garis hidupnya lewat gadis mungil itu.

**.**

Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas begitu berat.

Pemuda itu masih mengharapkan gadis itu akan kembali.

Kembali mengunjunginya seperti biasa. Saat ia masih menjadi manusia.

Tinggal bersamanya—demi identitas barunya.

Ya, ia tahu yang dia harapkan itu salah. Tak seharusnya ia berharap gadis itu kembali menjadi manusia lagi, bukan?

Dia hanya mengharapkan… gadis itu kembali.

Bahkan memori pemuda itu mulai mengalun layaknya simfoni. Bayangan masa lalunya dengan gadis itu terbayang dibenaknya.

* * *

**#**

_Pemuda berambut jingga itu kini menghunuskan zanpakutounya. _

_Ia tak begitu mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Namun ini semua terasa berbeda._

_Ia seperti mendapat sebuah spirit. Spirit untuk melawan hollow dihadapannya._

_Pertama kali yang akan ia lindungi adalah gadis itu._

_Gadis yang telah memberikan kekuatan baru untuknya._

"_Bertahanlah," bisik pemuda itu. "Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan makhluk ini."_

_Pemuda itu mengarahkan zanpakutounya kearah hollow itu._

_Tak peduli berapa banyak darah mengalir hanya untuk melindungi gadis itu._

_Tak peduli bahwa nyawanya kini berada di ujung zanpakutounya._

_Ia__memang tak __butuh dielukan sebagai__ pahlawan__—dan__ ia__ bukan__ pecundang._

_Karena dia memiliki tujuan._

_**#

* * *

**_

Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas empuknya kasur. Menjatuhkan diri dalam kelelapan.

Namun, mata coklat itu tak bisa terpejam.

Benaknya masih dipenuhi oleh hari dimana ia bertemu dengan gadis itu.

'_Rukia__,__' _batinnya lemah.

Entah mengapa saat ia mengatakannya, seperti ada duri menyengat di hatinya.

'_Mengapa kau__ memutuskan__ tak kembali__ lagi__ ke kota Karakura?'_

Pemuda itu hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sampai reiatsu—yang ia kenali— tadi kembali dirasakannya.

Ia mencurigai reiatsu tadi adalah milik gadis yang dicarinya. Sebuah keyakinan yang gegabah, tapi ia tak peduli.

Ia mengubah dirinya, mengubah kaos dan celana panjangnya menjadi hakama yang membalut kulit kecoklatannya.

Dengan langkah cepat, ia meninggalkan kamarnya. Tak peduli dengan teriakan sebuah boneka singa di dalam kamarnya yang terus bertanya kemana dia pergi.

**. **

Pakaian hitam shinigami gadis itu berkibar. Angin malam membelai wajah mungilnya dengan sentuhan lembut dan menyejukkan. Ia menatap bulan purnama yang kini menaungi dirinya dengan sinar yang ramah—tidak menyilaukan, namun tidak juga redup.

Sampai suara langkah kaki mengganggunya dari ritual mengagumi keindahan itu.

"Siapa—"

Mata violet itu membelalak ketika melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya.

Dan dia memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya. Hakama hitam—pakaian para shinigami.

Hakama hitam pemuda itu membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Mata violetnya sejenak terpukau dengan kedatangan pemuda itu.

"Ichi—go?" kata gadis terbata-bata.

"Apa kabar, Rukia?" tanya pemuda itu. Senyum lembut terukir diwajahnya.

"Kau—kenapa bisa berada disini?" tanyanya—tak lepas dari rasa keterkejutan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" pemuda itu menatap pemilik mata violet itu tajam.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, "Kau ini! Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu—"

"Memangnya kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" balas pemuda itu sengit.

"Suka-suka aku dong!"

"Hei! Aku serius!"

Beberapa detik beradu mulut, mereka terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang dapat menginterupsi keheningan ini.

Sampai pemuda berambut jingga itu membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, Rukia?" pemuda itu baru saja menggerakkan bibirnya. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Kalau saja kau tidak bertemu denganku saat itu..." pemilik mata daun musim gugur itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Mengapa begitu, Ichigo?" tuntut gadis berambut hitam itu.

Mata coklat pemuda itu hanya menatap kosong sang gadis. Ia tak tahu apakah ia harus mengatakan ini padanya atau tidak.

Sementara pikiran pemuda itu tidak ada dalam otaknya saat ini. Ia sedang terbang ke masa lalu.

* * *

**#**

_Gadis itu kembali terseret masalah. Ia menjadi buronan Soul Society._

_Ini salahnya. Semua itu adalah salahnya!_

_Hei, tapi dia sendiri kan yang meminjamkan kekuatannya pada dirinya. Seharusnya ia tak merasa bersalah, bukan?_

_Tapi ia tak mau gadis itu menderita. Menanggung beban itu sendirian._

_Dan... dirinya juga bertanggung jawab untuk itu._

_**.**_

_Karena itulah, ia sampai membayar semua itu dengan nyawanya. Melawan semua petinggi Soul Society—para kapten Gotei 13._

_Dan sudah berapa liter darah miliknya yang ia tumpahkan akibat pertarungan itu?_

_Demi menyelamatkan dia... _

_Ya. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi niatnya untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. _

_Termasuk gadis bermata violet itu._

_Ia rela harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih menjadi kuat. Ia rela berpeluh keringat untuk mendapatkan bankai._

_Bahkan melepaskan nyawanya untuk menebaskan zanpakutounya pun ia rela. _

_Demi menyelamatkan dia... _

_Karena dia begitu berarti baginya._

**#

* * *

**

"Hoi, Ichigo!"

Suara itu mengembalikan pikirannya kembali.

"Kau ini! Sedang melamunkan apa? Bagaimana jawaban dari pertanyaanku?" berondongan pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Eh, pertanyaan apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah polos.

"Dasar bodoh! Makanya jangan melamun terus!" umpat gadis itu.

"Berisik sekali kau ini!" balas sang pemuda.

Kemudian keheningan menyapa mereka berdua. Sepertinya malam ini keheningan selalu datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan purnama ke gadis itu, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Pernyataanmu barusan—kalau saja aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Apa maksudnya?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjelaskannya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu," pemuda itu berhenti sejenak—untuk menarik nafas, lalu melanjutkannya.

"...Mungkin aku tidak bisa seperti sekarang ini." lanjutnya.

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya—belum selesai berbicara.

"Aku bisa seperti sekarang ini karena kau—Rukia."

Mata violet itu makin membelalak. Ia menatap mata warna daun musim gugur itu—melihat apakah ada setitik keraguan dimata pemuda itu.

Ternyata keraguan itu tidak ia temukan. Pemuda itu serius.

"Ichigo..." hanya nama pemuda itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Rol-rol film yang berisi memorinya mulai berputar. Kenangan pemuda tampan dihadapannya mulai bermain diotaknya.

* * *

**#**

_Gadis itu masih mengingatnya ketika pemuda berambut jingga itu melawan seorang kapten Gotei 13. Seorang yang begitu kuat—bahkan terkuat diantara kapten-kapten Gotei 13 lainnya._

_Sousuke Aizen._

_Mendengar namanya saja, gadis itu merinding. Apalagi untuk melawannya._

_Namun ia tak pernah melihat wajah dengan sorot ketakutan dalam pemuda itu._

_Pemuda yang bahkan dari awal bukan seorang shinigami!_

_Ia bisa melihat sorot meremehkan dari mantan kapten divisi 5 itu. Memandang sebelah mata pemuda setengah manusia itu._

_Tapi ada sebuah keyakinan yang tumbuh dalam diri pemuda itu. Ia bisa melihatnya._

_Keyakinan untuk menang melawan Aizen. Kekuatan itulah yang dimiliki pemuda itu._

_Hingga bankai milik pemuda itu berhasil menghabisi jiwa yang telah tertanamkan Hougyoku._

_Karena adanya keyakinan._

_Gadis itu percaya bahwa pemuda itu akan menang—dan itu benar._

Gadis itu tidak pernah dan tidak akan meremehkan pemuda itu. Semangat pemuda itu adalah pembunuh siapa pun yang menghalangi niatnya.

**#

* * *

**

"Aku harus kembali ke Soul Society, Ichigo."

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu memunggungi pemuda yang awalnya berada dihadapannya.

"Tunggu!" suara pemuda itu membuatnya menoleh.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Karakura?" tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Membiarkan jeda memberinya waktu untuk berpikir.

"Aku tidak akan kembali lagi," jawabnya. "Maaf, aku harus kembali."

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya kembali membalikkan badannya, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadis itu. Begitu erat hingga ia bisa merasakan tangan yang menggenggamnya itu sedikit bergetar.

"Aku ingin kau selalu mengingat hari ini, hari pertama kali kita bertemu," mata coklat hangat bertemu dengan mata violet, "...Hari dimana kau telah memberikan kehidupan baru untukku."

Awan yang sejak awal terlihat mendung kini meneteskan rintik-rintik hujan.

Dan gadis itu membuka mulutnya, "Ya. Aku berjanji untuk selalu mengingatnya," jawabnya mantap.

Sebuah lengkungan senyum terukir dibibir pemuda itu, "Terima kasih."

Hujan telah menjadi saksi bahwa mereka tak akan melupakan hari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan hujan juga yang merekam setiap memori manis mereka dimulai dari hari pertama mereka bertemu.

* * *

**#**

**Owari**

**#

* * *

**

**Eka's Note :** Oke, saya jelaskan terlebih dahulu mengapa saya memakai kata 'Trilogy' dalam fic ini. Jadi, saya akan menyumbang tiga fic yang berkaitan dengan 'Happiness' dengan tiga pairing yang berbeda. Makanya jangan heran jika saya akan menyumbang tiga fic sekaligus untuk bulan Desember ini. Tiga fic itulah yang menggambarkan perasaan saya saat mengenal fandom Bleach pertama kali. ^^

Oh iya, alasan saya mengapa memilih pair Ichiruki karena pairing ini yang pertama kali saya kenal saat mengenal fandom Bleach pertama kali (ini adalah salah satu pairing favorit saya dalam fandom ini). Dan pertemuan Ichigo dengan Rukia menggambarkan saya saat mengenal Bleach pertama kali, akan selalu teringat di benak saya. Meskipun saya kerap menggilai fandom lain, akhirnya balik-balik ke fandom ini juga. TTwTT

Saya tahu, anda pasti sudah bosan (termasuk saya sendiri) melihat pairing ini. Tapi... tak apa kan saya menyumbangkannya untuk Bleach Vivariation?

Gomen, untuk flashbacknya (dengan tulisan miring). Itu sebenarnya episode awal Bleach (namanya juga 'Turn Back the Pendulum', jadi harus flashback... *digampar*) dan sekelumit pertempuran Ichigo dengan Aizen. Saya agak lupa dan malas searching *plak* jadinya gak canon. Dan karena saya udah lama gak liat kelanjutan manganya, jadi gak tau apa yang terjadi sehabis Winter War... *digampar bolak-balik*

Oke, tampaknya saya kebanyakan bacot. Nantikan dua karya saya yang selanjutnya ya! ^^

Akhir kata,

Review please?


End file.
